The Hummel Quest Tales: Colonel
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: This is a side story spin off of Autophagy's The Hummel Quest. Essentially, a bunch of battles, death, and what you would expect from a tank game. :)
1. Spawning

The tiny tier 1 Cunningham poked it's head out of the garage it spawned in. It squeaked when it saw another tank, and rolled back into the garage again.

"Hello?"a voice says from outside.

The small T1 readies it's 37mm millimeter gun, knowing it won't be of any use if they're a higher tier.

"I don't want to hurt you!" the tank calls out and appears in front of him. It was a German tier one leichttraktor. The T1 sighs in relief.

"Who are you?"The T1 asks.

"I am Dent. See?"the tank says, and turns around, where a large dent was seen on his rear armor.

"I spawned like this. Weird, isn't it?"the tank asks.

The T1 shrugs. "My name's...Colonel!"I say.

"Okay Colonel. Now what?"Dent asks.

"Clan?"Colonel asks.

"We need at least four tanks though,"Dent says. "Do you think we can find others like us?"

"Yeah. Two should be threatening enough that they won't shoot us."

The duo travel through the map they spawned in, Erlenburg. It was a dreary map, and the two tanks wanted to get away from it as fast as they could. Soon however, sounds of battle reaches their ears. The two tanks slowly start to roll forwards, and finally find a tank. An A9 cruiser, to be exact. A tier two British cruiser tank, armed with a 2 pounder (40mm) gun, it was more than a match for the both of them. It turns it's turret towards them, and cocks it's barrel.

"Who are you guys?"it asks, but the duo are already in reverse running away.

"Hey! I'm not gonna hurt you. You're not the enemy, clearly, so what are you doing here?"it asks.

"We just spawned! Please don't hurt us!"Colonel says, and Dent nods in agreement, yet both guns point straight at the A9's hull.

"Lower your guns and I won't."he says.

To his word, it lowers, and so does Colonel's and Dent's.

"You do realize you're in the middle of a battle, right?"the A9 asks.

"We were just wandering around!"Dent complains.

"Well, here. I can make you a deal-"the A9 explodes, it's turret flying forwards and landing a couple feet away from the two tanks.

They both squeak in unison, and start to run, catching a glimpse of a T18 tank American tank destroyer. The large heavily armored tank laughs but makes no move to follow.

"Oh my god! What in Wargaming's name was that! It was huge!"

"It's a T18. I was considering upgrading to it, but never mind now." Colonel shivers.

"Okay, okay. Let's go find someone else,"Dent says.

They travel a great distance, constantly checking up on abandoned towns for garages to refill fuel and sleep. Eventually, they get lucky, and find a great deal of silver and research in an 'ATM'.

"Woah! This must be an abandoned clan base,"Dent says in awe.

"Yeah, but its unlocked. Probably means the clans dead, but there are no tank hulls. Long time ago, by the looks of it,"Colonel confirms.

"We have enough for both of us. What do you want to get?"Dent asks. "I'm gonna get the Panzer II,"Dent says.

"I'll probably the T2 Medium then, so I have the firepower, but can still keep up, while you annoy the enemy, and flank/distract them,"Colonel strategizes.

They both head to the abandoned clan garage, and let themselves be taken apart, and created into a brand new tank.

"Woah…..It's amazing!"Colonel says, Dent nodding his barrel in agreement.

Soon afterwards, they take the remaining 30,000 silver and 2000 research with them, and roll on, and encounter three French Renault FT light tier one light tanks.

"What should we do?"Dent whispers to Colonel.

"Kill them?"Colonel says.

"But that would be mean, and we wouldn't get much from it. Too many to take in, but we could form a clan….."Dent says, and they both nod in agreement.

"Attention! We are bigger badder tier tanks, and we will destroy you if you do attack us!"Colonel rolls out, his form intimidating to the smaller Renaults. All three squeal.

"We surrender! Please don't hurt us! We won't attack!"the chorus of tanks almost sing.

"Okay then. No real threat,"Dent snorts and rolls out also.

"Would you guys be willing to form a clan?"Colonel asks.

"A clan...with you guys?"one of the Renault asks, and gasps, eyes (metaphorically) widening in awe.

"We're only one tier away from you guys….Here's some money. Upgrade in a garage a couple kilometers from here."

With that, the three Renault's squeal in delight, and introduce themselves. Roman, Cracker, and Prime. Roman got himself a good old Renault FT AC tank destroyer, Cracker became a Hotchkiss H35 light tank, and Prime chose the Renault FT 75 BS Self Propelled Gun.

"Well. We're a jolly group, and now we have all the tank classes covered!"Colonel says delightfully.

"What shall we name ourselves?"Prime asks.

"Let's go for miscellaneous right now. Maybe later we can pick another one,"Dent says. The Renault's nod eagerly in agreement.

"We still have five thousand silver left, so I think we can spend it on some extra training shells. Better get training!"Colonel says cheerfully. Thank god for that, because Prime soon realized how hard it was to fire his gun and hit a target accurately, Cracker kept going too fast and driving into buildings, not being able to turn fast enough, and Roman just plain sucked at aiming, even if he was shooting at a rock.

Dent and Colonel were much better, so they 'play fought' against one another. By the time of the end of the day however, Prime went from 11% hit rate to 32% hit rate in birds eye, and Roman was doing better too.

Cracker was also driving better, and the clan was happy with the progress. They managed to find traffic cones (what in the world?) and now Cracker was swerving driving through the course. They settled down in the map called Komarin. There were long beautiful fields, with an islandish thing in the middle of a lake, and two rivers.

"And bam! Out of twenty shots, I hit you 12 times!"Roman says gleefully, who was firing training rounds at Cracker, who was tasked with avoiding them.

Suddenly, a fake training round splatted onto Roman's hull.

"Got you!"A voice yelled some distance away, Prime smiling playfully, Roman snorting and revving his engines to chase after him. Dent and Colonel watch them.

"Well, at least we have some progress. What now?"Dent asks Colonel, who shrugs.

"Do you think we're ready to face other players?"Colonel asks Dent, who snorts.

"We're all n00bs, I doubt it. But maybe with some more training we could accomplish something. For now we should stay low, but our silver is running out. We're down to 400. We have zero research, and we're never going to get above tier two if we don't get our rears out of here and do some battle!"

"So you're suggesting though we're not ready we should 'battle' anyway?"Colonel says questioningly.

"What about a friendly match? You still get money from it, but don't die. I've seen it before. If you get 'hit' in different places, you have to abide by the rules and stop, acting like your track got destroyed, turret damaged, or plain knocked out."

"I like that. I'm gonna go sign us up for that. Sounds good."

"Hey guys!"Prime says, zooming up next to them, Roman in tow, chase forgotten. His anxious turret moves back and forth, and his engine sounds like it's about to explode.

"What's the matter?"Dent asks.

"We may have a problem….There are incoming tanks. And a lot of them."


	2. ATTACK!

**II**

Okay, so a lot was an exaggeration. Nine arrogant yelling MS-1's came charging down the hill, yelling insults and firing wildly.

"Die scum!"An MS-1 yelled and drove headfirst into into Colonel's armor, exploding. Immediately, Dent takes off, and flanks two MS-1's, destroying them.

"Cracker! Distract them. Prime, move farther away and snipe 'em. Remember what we practiced. Roman, just shoot the shit out of them,"Colonel orders, and starts to fire his 37mm cannon repeatedly, smashing a poor MS-1.

In no time, every single MS-1 lay burning, nothing but charred smoking hulls.

"That was...anticlimactic," Roman trails off. Prime just shrugs, but Cracker is shivering.

"We just killed people!"Cracker complains.

"And they would've killed us if we weren't prepared,"Dent says, rolling in.

"Anybody hurt?"Prime asks.

Cracker had several scorch marks across his hull, and Colonel had a large dent from where the MS-1 hit him, causing 70 damage. Cracker had lost 90 health however, so instantly both tanks were rushed to the garage. Luckily, they had gotten nine thousand silver from all the destroyed tanks, and were able to repair both, resupply shells and fuel, and still have a 7,000 left.

"That hurt!"Cracker complained.

"Deal with it,"Roman snorts.

Cracker glares at him. "Were you shot several times?"

"Hey hey, guys stop. I've been thinking, and I've signed us up for a friendly match against another clan. We'll use training rounds, and the winner gets seven thousand,"Dent says.

"That's nice…..When is it?"Prime asks.

"Two days from now. Time to start training."

* * *

The two days passed quickly. They constantly practiced, trained, fired, and maneuvered every which way. For a small 7,000 silver, it seemed silly. To them, it was different. The date had been extended to another day from now, so they got an extra training day.

"Prime, get dummy two. I'm flanking three, Roman, distract it. Cracker, break through 4 and 5's line, and attack their rear's. Dent, crash the party with 6 and 7. They're trying to snipe us,"Colonel said over the radio.

So they may have been wood dummies, but it was good practice. In just a few minutes, the entire 'enemy' force was destroyed and burning.

"Good job everyone! Who feels up to a raid?"Dent says once everyone's finished.

"Raid?"the three Frenchmen say in unison.

"We've spotted five tanks making camp two maps away from us, and they have two tier threes. They're all Japanese tanks. If we take them by surprise…..We'll be able to get considerable cash,"Dent informs them.

"Okay then. When do we start?"Prime asks.

"As soon as the sun goes down."

* * *

It was actually somewhat easy to sneak up on them. The sun had set, and the darkness reigned. They were all equipped with track attachments that made significantly less noise, giving them the surprise tactic.

"Okay everyone, here's the plan. Dent and Cracker, cause wreak havoc and draw them out of their garages. Prime, once they're spotted, start firing away. Roman and I will provide fire at the two tier threes when they come out. We've spotted one Type 95 tier two HA-GO light tank on guard. Let's move,"Colonel whispers, and they set off. It was a five minute drive, but it seemed much longer.

The single Type 96 sat there bored, moving his cannon around periodically. That was all uninterrupted until Roman, Dent, Cracker, and Colonel found his silhouette, and fired a barrage at the poor tank. It had just 160 health, and Dent could fire five rounds as well as Colonel before having to reload. The entire barrage blew the poor thing up, but waking the others as well. Dent and Cracker rush down as Prime fires and hits a barn, destroying the top. Cracker quickly checks it, but sees nothing.

Dent keeps moving, and finally finds his first spotted target. The tier three Type 97 CHI-HA medium tank stared back at him, still drowsy. Five quick bursts of fire changed that. The tank groans in annoyance, and fires, Dent instantly losing half his health. Dent screams, and immediately Cracker appears, and races behind the CHI-HA, blowing a round into the tank's rear.

The tank makes a move to kill Dent, but Prime gets there first and blows a hull in the CHI-HA's hull, severely injuring and immobilizing the tank. A quick round from Cracker, and the Japanese tank is dead. Two CHI-NI medium tier two tanks appear, but are quickly silenced with rounds from both Roman and Colonel. But where was the last tank?

The clunk from the garage answers the question. A looming tank comes out. The tier four Chi-He must have been upgrading while the battle was being been fought. Not only that, but it was also armed with a 7.5 centimeter gun too. Enraged at the loss of it's teammates, it lands a shot on Cracker, severely damaging the poor French light tank, Cracker whimpering in the process.

Prime moves forward and fires…...spraying dirt next to the tank. The Chi-He moves forward and fires a round, doing 73 damage, leaving Prime with eight health. Unfortunately for the Chi-He, it forgot about it's other adversaries.

Colonel and Roman both repeatedly take shots at the virtually unprotected rear of the tier four, and manage to get the tank down to a third of it's health. The tank roars angrily, and starts to fire shell after shell, however missing the two sneaky tanks who suddenly disappear, as he had no means of spotting them. Five shells suddenly fly out from the darkness, burying deep into the tank's tracks.

Another shot smashes through the side, and tank is gone. Colonel and Roman pant, before tending to their friends.

"Holy shit….."Roman trails off.

The clan markings disappeared, left for anyone, so Dent, Cracker, and Prime were thrown into the garage, and the ATM was thoroughly cleaned out, getting 40,000 silver and 8,000 research. The repairs cost 7,000 silver, leaving them with them with 39,000 silver (they had 6,000 previously).

**And cut! **


	3. Adelina

**III**

"That would've been awesome...accept for the fact that I got smashed,"Dent comments, now an upgraded Panzer III A armed with a 5 cm gun. That alone cost 42,000 silver, but luckily they had gotten 18,000 silver total from destroying the Japanese tanks.

Unfortunately, it left nothing for everyone else, but they had agreed they would take turns. Colonel would be next, then Cracker, then Prime, and so on.

They had won the friendly match also (crediting Dent on that one) and gained an extra 7,000 from that, but not enough for Colonel's wished upgrade, the M2 tank with the 75 mm howitzer.

"Damn….This gun feels great on my turret."

"Oh shut up. If I had my way, I would've had a sleek AMX 38 hull, and a 47 mm gun! But no…"Cracker glares.

"If we had our way, we wouldn't have gotten owned by them. I mean we won, but seriously! Fail on our part,"Prime remarks.

A mumble of agreement is shared between the 5 team members.

"So...do we sit and talk? Or what, cuz I mean, I'm pretty bored. In fact we-"

"Hello? Anybody there? Anyone? Help.."comes a voice.

Instantly, all five engines start up and rush towards the noise. They freeze when they see who it was.

A tier five Stug III German tank destroyer, sat there whimpering, a huge gap in the side of it's armor, and blackened marks everywhere. The turret was slightly bent, and the engine continually coughed.

"Please don't hurt me,"the Stug III whispers, revealing the tank was female.

"Holy shit.."was the only response.

Immediately, Dent rushes down and attaches tow cables to the Stug's front, but can't move the tier five TD.

"Well! What are you guys waiting for?"Dent asks irritatedly, and the rest of the tank's push forwards, Colonel and Cracker at the back, and Prime helping in the front. Roman had been sent back to ready the garage, and when they did get there everything was ready. The Stug was immediately stuck in a garage slot, and Dent quickly pays the 11,000 to repair the tank. Expensive.

"There goes my dream of an M2,"Colonel murmurs, but Dent doesn't here and fearfully drives back and forth, waiting for the repairs to finish.

"So….what are we going to do with her?"Prime asks.

"We'll let her talk first. Then we can decide from there,"Colonel states, Dent nodding in agreement.

"The repairs won't be done until a few hours later. Dent? We're both the fastest, so we should, I dunno. Go on patrol? Come on, lighten up,"Colonel says. Dent is repeatedly driving in circles in nervousness.

"Fine."

* * *

Once the two return from their patrol, the repair estimate timer next to the garage slot reads 00:00:31. Instantly, Dent starts to nervously do a little dance, which everyone else thought was hilarious. Finally, the timer goes off, and the garage door opens, revealing a seemingly brand new Stug III.

"Hello?"the tank asks, rolling out slowly, even though all the tanks drive back anyway. The Stug carefully examines each of the clan.

"Hi…..I believe you were calling for help? We fixed you up,"Dent says, gesturing to the garage.

The Stug nods slowly. "My name is Adelina. What about you guys?"

Each tank introduces itself and it's tank type (it appears that Adelina never heard or seen any French tanks before).

"Thank you so much. What was the cost for the repairs? I can give you the money back,"Adelina says.

"No, it's okay. Can you tell us what happened?"Dent asks.

The Stug's mood drops, and the Panzer III suddenly regrets the question.

"If you don't want to-"

"It's fine. I was with a pure German clan, which explains why I have never seen French tanks before. We engaged in a clan battle with a mix of enemy tanks, and an M18 Hellcat destroyed two of my fellow stugs before I managed to wound it. My radio was full of dying sounds of tanks, and nearly all of my friendlies had been knocked out."

_Engage!"Our commander, Sevis, yelled. The broad imagine of a King Tiger was enough for our tanks to follow him in a battle cry. Unfortunately, it was also enough to deter our clan where seven shots from different locations struck his frontal armor. Sevis kept driving and braved through the first four, but the last three were fired from high tier tanks and Sevis became immobile, subsequently blowing up. _

_The rest of the tanks kept formation, but American tank destroyers, primarily Jacksons and Hellcats picked off the German column easily. Even worse, British Cruisers, mostly Comets struck them down, and a final blow of an assortment of SPG's separated and scattered the entire column of tanks._

"_Gema? Oritz?"Adelina calls out fearfully._

"_Anyone?"_

"_We are here, dear Addy, do not worry,"Oritz says, appearing out of the dust and smoke, a comforting sight. Gema follows him, and the three quickly make to cover._

"_We're dead. Should we run?"Gema says nervously. _

"_At least can we get some revenge on those bas**rds?"Oritz asks._

"_For Sevis then,"Adelina says and the three peek out of cover and drive to the next building, where the discover an M4 American tier five sherman tank firing at an unknown enemy, presumably a teammate. The three simultaneously fire shots that strike the Sherman's side, lighting the tank on fire and killing it before the tank had a chance to scream._

"_Thank you friends!"a tank appears out of the smoke, a Panzer IV._

"_We are trying to reunite in-"the tank explodes, a Hellcat coming out next to it. The tank grins cruelly and fires off another shot before the trio of German TD's can react, going straight through Gema and exploding._

_Adelina screams, and Oritz drives in front of her._

"_Run dear Adelina. Go! Do not make my sacrifice in vain."_

_Crying, Adelina rolls away at full speed, not daring to look back. The noise of the Hellcat's gun is deafening, letting loose another round of tears._

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Adelina thinks, before one final shot flies out and hits the side of her weak side armor, unleashing yet another wave of pain. Must continue….._


	4. Damn SPG's!

**IV**

Every tank puts there gun down in memory of the former German clan.

"I'm sorry,"Dent whispers, and Adelina cries softly.

"The American/British clan destroyed us. The Panzer IV never managed to tell us where we were to suppose to meet up,"she says softly.

Colonel backs up a bit, but she sighs and shakes her cannon. "I do not hold a grudge on any countries different tanks. You are not affiliated with them, and cannot be responsible for their actions.

"Well, I'm not going down the TD line…"Colonel says uncomfortably, in which Adelina lets out a small chuckle.

"Thank you everyone. I see you have given me fuel, and I must go."

"Already?"Dent immediately asks.

"You have repaired and resupplied me, and you refuse to let me pay you. I think this is the least I can do."

"Would you be willing to join our clan?"Cracker pipes up, but Roman quickly shushes him.

"That's stupid!"he whispers fiercely.

Colonel raises a tank brow.

"I mean, technically we could ask…"Cracker says, but the glare from Roman finally catches on and he stops.

However, Adelina hears this, and considers. "Would you allow me to stay here as a clan member?"

Dent nods eagerly, and Colonel shrugs. "Only if you wanted too, though it would be very helpful if you could stay with us for a bit. We're trying to get our clan members to higher tiers."

Adelina nods. "Are you okay with that?"she looks at the three French tanks, who look uncomfortable. They all eventually give in and nod their turret, and Adelina looks relieved.

"Thank you so much."

And with that, the newest and sixth member of the team, joined.

* * *

Surprisingly, Adelina did not take up leadership, since she was a higher tier, and instead let Colonel and Dent take up front, and lent Colonel enough money to elevate himself to a M2 medium tank.

**Colonel-M2 Medium tank-no upgrades**

**Dent-Panzer III A light tank-no upgrades**

**Adelina-Stug III Tank destroyer-no upgrades**

**Cracker-H35 light tank-no upgrades**

**Roman-Renault FT AC Tank destroyer-No upgrades**

**Prime-Renault FT 75 BS SPG-no upgrades**

"Guys, we should totally name ourselves the French Brigade!"Cracker says.

"Uh….Isn't a brigade like, 3,000 people?"Roman questions.

Cracker just shrugs. "I was strolling through the ten best clans in this entire sandbox, and was called 'The Death Division', and it consisted of 734 tanks."

"A division is ten thousand. But we are not all French, am I correct?"Adelina asks, and Colonel and Dent nod their turrets in agreement.

They had been at it for hours now, sitting around trying to think of a clan name.

"I think we should call ourselves the royal SPG's!"Prime cries gleefully.

"You're the only SPG."

"Exactly! I grab all the glory and you're my servants! And I can find other SPG's, oh what a merry day. You should have become SPG's with me, Cracker and Roman. a light and a TD don't stand a chance against me!"

"You never specified what tier that would be,"Adelina says, and Dent and her both roll forwards, gun menacingly pretending to sniff the air for prey.

Cracker gulps. "I meant those two idiots. But uh, you guys are big and strong! You two are….amazing!"

"Now let's not forget about the mediums here, they do a good job too,"Colonel comments, a grin on his turret.

"Everyone's tank type is good in their own way, let's just settle down,"Roman said maturely.

"PC version is better than the 360 version,"Dent pipes up. Soon enough, they were in a full on war.

"GUYS! Come on, seriously. Whether it's PC or Xbox 360, we still enjoy the game! The fun! All the times we have together! At least we're better than War Thunder." All the tanks crack, and start bellowing in laughter.

"Respawns? What a joke!"

"And no health bars? WTF?"

"I mean, the graphics aren't half bad, and the game mechanics are acceptable…"Prime says quietly. Suddenly all eyes are on him, and he backs away a bit.

'But, WOT has SPG's!"he says and whoops, doing little spins, which nobody seemed amused with.

"I mean, I'm sure the SPG over there would agree with me, right?"Prime says weakly.

All guns turn to a figure that was suddenly before then 50 meters away. The not so towering shape of an American M7 Priest. Everyone just stared at it in silence, until it screeches "KILL THEM!"

The tiny M7 Priest turns around and mutters a couple words and yells back "Sorry! My tanks are a bit deaf, and on hangovers. Too much premium oil, I tell you. Give me a minute."

He turns around again and talks to a tank behind the hill he was on. "Okay. I meant, KILL THEM!"

The entire team watched, dumbfounded, as a dozen or more tanks dragged themselves across the field at a snail's pace. Some half hearted shells were fired, missing by a mile. Sometimes quite literally. The M7 Priest sighs, and then yells "Pint of Oil for anyone who tears them apart!"

With that, suddenly the mixture of tanks start their engines and speed across the plains, heading straight for them.

"Well, shit." Dent murmurs.


	5. Loss

**How do you do everyone! I've been playing a lot of World of Tanks Blitz, and I have to say it's really good. Almost as good as PC and the xbox 360. Probably better than the 360 in fact! **

**On the PC, I have a weakling T2 Medium tank. I don't play on that account.**

**On the Xbox 360, I'm about to get the Panzer III/IV.**

**On IOS, I'm also about to get the Hetzer. Need just a bit more xp. **

**As you can see, I don't play all that much. I've probably spent 2 hours on the IOS, maybe 5-7 hours on the xbox 360, and less than half an hour with the PC. **

**With that, let's continue! **

**V**

As it turned out, most of them were tier 1-3 tanks, most of them light, with the exception of an M2 Medium and a T2 Medium. Several T-26's, and a BT-7. The most was alarming however, was the D.W. 2 German heavy tank.

"Ah hell…."Colonel said, right before unleashing several shots into an enemy T-26. The tank shrieked, and then exploded. Colonel snorted. Weak.

Dent on the other hand charged straight into battle, followed by Cracker. The tank in vain used it's tiny gun to try to act like Dent's more powerful gun, but the gun ultimately could only manage to pierce the rears of the tanks.

Dent swings his 37mm gun around and shoots the T2 Medium's side armor, causing a fair bit of damage, but Prime's gun ultimately finished the poor tank off, doing 107 damage. Meanwhile, Colonel skillfully maneuvers around his charging brethren, the other M2 medium, and gets behind it's rear, firing off a shot. The M2 medium freezes in pain, giving time for a nice shot to the side from Roman.

Of course, they weren't doing so well either. The T-26 tanks (3 of them) circled around Roman, who in vain tried to catch them with his shots. The BT-7 rumbled in, and landed shot after shot on Roman, who struggled with cannon blast. And then Adelina rumbled in. She dived headfirst into the chaos, and landed two shots into the BT-7, doing 160 damage, and then smashing right into him, doing the last 50.

A T-26 swerves behind the Stug, and fires a shot to her rear, but the Stug swiftly avoids it, and the 75mm gun finishes the poor tank off. The other two T-26 tanks quickly start to retreat, only to run into Colonel, who smacks in the ass with his powerful shells, ultimately sending them back to the garage (heaven/hell).

The M7 Priest quickly retreats, followed by an injured D.W. 2 bodyguard, who had several shell marks that looked suspiciously like a specific German TD. Prime had quickly gotten rid of a T1 and two annoying Armored cars, but had sustained some damage.

The Priest glares at the regrouping clan, and shouts "We'll be back! And...you will die! Because we're gonna kill you! And...stuff!"the tank shouts, before rolling away.

"...Say what?"Dent asks, but the clan was already mobile. Roman had sustained 91 damage of his 120 health, and he was rushed to the garage. Everyone else was good however, and did remarkably well against the enemy tanks.

**A/N: Two things. It's bothersome to write from a perspective of all six of the tanks, so during battle I'll probably focus on Colonel the most. Also, how should I measure how much silver and research they should get? How about half the amount that the tank costs example: A T-26 costs 3,700. Divide that by two and you get 1850 silver, which is how much they get. You get 500 silver for any tier 1 tank you kill. **

They had earned 41,300 silver from the battle, and they intended on spending it. Since Roman wasn't in a good condition, they just spent all their money on an upgrade instead of a repair, and he rolled out as a brand new Renault UE 57 Tank destroyer.

"Ta da!"he yelled.

"No fair.."Prime grumbled.

"You'll get your chance. For now, we need to be careful. They'll come back for us,"Colonel says.

"I've been….thinking. I don't know how wise it is to stay here,"Adelina says. All turrets turn to her.

"I've found a more suitable place, about 250 kilometers from here. We can probably make it in 5 days. It's called Fjords."

"Why would we move?"Cracker asks.

"Too many threats. We now have a team that gets drunk who has a grudge against us, which is never good. I agree,"Prime answers.

"I'm game if you guys are,"Roman shrugs. The rest of the tank's reluctantly agree, and the tank ATM and garage is emptied out. They all attach fuel tanks to their rear for extra fuel, and all the silver and research is split between each tanks.

In no time, they're off rolling, going mobile travelling to Fjords.

"So...is this place as nice as our-er used to be base?"Prime asks Adelina. She shrugs.

"It's a cool place. It's got a town, some grass, water, trust me. It's definitely more than a decent place to stay."

With that, the conversation quiets down. "Do you think-FWUMP-"A shell lands right next to Prime and he swerves away.

"Shit! Incoming!"Dent yells. They were travelling through Dragon's ridge, and now they were getting their ass kicked.

"Cracker!"Colonel yells. Immediately, Cracker takes off, and soon the HUD's are filled with highlighted red tags.

"Enemy T-28 identified! Enemy Panzer IV identified! Enemy SU-76 identified!"Cracker shouts out.

"We got four SPG's, all of them British. Looks like a Bishop and three Sextons. Can't tell which type,"Cracker says over the radio.

"Any more?"Dent asks.

"Not that I can see."

"Adelina, take the Panzer IV. Dent and I will try to face off against the T-28 and the SU along with Prime. Cracker and Roman, I need you guys on duty to fight those damn SPG's,"Colonel orders over comms.

"Roger!"Most of the tanks reply.

**Okay, now going into a single tank's combat.**

**DENT**

Damn. The Tier IV T-28 was acting like a tank-hole. He had managed to land a single shot with his 37mm gun (he was saving up to get the 5 cm gun) but it had done almost nothing, just denting the T-28's armor. Prime however managed to zero in on him, doing a fair bit of damage and the T-28 skids and slams into a tree, a large chunk of the tank's rear top armor missing. damage. Colonel immediately engaged the T-28, firing his cannon, but was caught by shots of both the SU and the T-28.

_I have to help him! _Dent thinks.

He finds the SU-76, hidden behind a bush, and fires a round into the tank's hull. It didn't seem to do much damage, but the SU flinched and moved onto a different location, pulling back.

"Oh no you don't,"Dent muttered, and put on his max speed, chasing him. It wasn't long before he caught up to the TD, but the tank had already predicted his move, and fired a 57mm shell into his side armor, Dent barely able to stop from screaming in pain. Instantly, Dent shifted and drove around the SU, firing a shot at it's side armor and then it's rear. The SU responded in turn by backing off and firing another shot into Dent's front.

_I can't take much more punishment. I'm not meant for close range fighting, especially with the gun I have._

Instead, Dent reversed as hard as he possibly could, his belly armor showing for a moment as he crested the hill, and suddenly he was rolling backwards at 20 kilometers per hour. He spun around doing a 360, so when the SU showed it's own belly armor, he landed a perfect shot, causing the tank to go up in flames. Dent breathes in relief, and starts to move again. He finds Colonel, dented and bruised, but otherwise fine, blowing a shot into the T-28's side.

The tank flinches, and rolls back, firing….and missing, blowing dirt right in front of Colonel's tracks. Dent takes this opportunity, aiming and firing at the T-28's turret, the shell inserting itself into the tiny turret (the thing must have been only 1-2 feet long. It was crazy how tiny that thing was) successfully putting his teammates out of danger. Colonel puts a shell in the tank's track, and another shot finishes the poor medium.

"Report!"Colonel barks into the radio.

"Panzer IV is dead. I repeat the Panzer is dead. We're good here,"Adelina says.

"This is Roman. Prime came to our assistance to kill the SPG's….but Cracker got killed. His armor wasn't enough to keep the Bishop's shell out his ammo rack. I'm sorry."

Colonel's turret cast down, along with Dent's.

"Damn. I knew this would happen,"Colonel whispers.

"Everyone, regroup. We can pay our respects to Cracker."

Soon enough, everyone gathered around the four dead SPG's, who were unceremoniously rammed to the side, as destroyed shell of Cracker lay in the middle. The five tanks were quiet for a while.

"I can't really think of how we can pay our respects."

"All of us could shoot him,"Prime says weakly, joking.

"Sounds like something he would say,"Roman mumbles, and they all sigh simultaneously.

"When we deal with loss, it is hard. The pang of sadness comes first, until anger overwhelms you, telling you what you could've done better and the guilt. Then comes the regret, as you mourn and wish you could've spent more time. Then, you move on, and find someone else beloved, someone else that will replace them. Even though we do not forget them, they would love for us to move on. That is what I have done for Gema and Ortiz. I shall do the same for him. I am sorry I told us to journey to another place. There is the guilt. And we will all feel it,"Adelina says, casting her turret down, touching the side of Cracker's burnt out armor.

"I hate to say this, but we need to keep moving. I'm starting to see red dots on my map,"Dent says.

"So they aren't even trying to disguise themselves?"asks Prime, confused.

"One second...Shit. M7 Priest and the DW are back. We need to move."

Everyone dips their cannon towards Cracker one last time, and then they start to move.

"800 meters away, traveling somewhat slowly. I think they're chasing us though,"Dent reports.

"Let's move! Adelina, lead the way,"Colonel gestures, and Adelina nods.

"With pleasure."

**And end! **


	6. Alek&Lucius

**VI**

The tiny little Leichttraktor was absolutely helpless, as the three British tanks towered over the poor tank. Having just spawned a day ago, the tier one was not accustomed to the ruthlessness of this world. The tank's name was Alek.

"What have we here? A little German tier one? Pathetic,"one of them says, smiling.

"You're a tier three cruiser, so I wouldn't talk,"a bigger tank said, his gun nearly as long as the poor Alek himself.

The tank gave him a defiant glare, and Alek couldn't help but wonder why the tiny tank would stand up against a 38 feet long British heavy tank, looking suspiciously like a Conqueror.

"Now now, we can't get into petty arguments while we have a guest. We should get right on to killing him. Look at the fear on his face!"another tank said gleefully. This one looked like a Cromwell.

The Leichttraktor cowered, nowhere to go, and put his turret down, not wanting to see his untimely end. The pain sliced through him, and an explosion. Alek cried out, distressed at the sudden overwhelming pain, eyes still shut. Was he dead? His eyes open slowly, his vision blurry. He made out the burning form of the cruiser. The Cromwell was destroyed too, and the Conqueror…...was completely wrecked and smashed in, flattened almost. A chunk of it was missing. Alek tentatively looked down, and saw a shard of metal, which sliced right through his weak tier one armor, straight into him.

A new tank appeared in front of him, towering over him. "German's have to stick together, eh? Damn Brits. You okay?"the tank asked. As his vision became clearer, he took in the full monstrosity of the towering machine. It was an SPG, a very very very high tier by the looks of it. The gun protruded outwards, casting shadow over Alek. It must have been at least 35 feet long, not including the gun. This was a true giant.

"Front. Shard. Help,"is all Alek can whisper. He was too weak to say anything else, and the SPG furrowed it's tank brow.

"I'll get you some help, I know I have a repair kit somewhere in my inventory. My name's Lucius. G.W. Tiger. You?"

"Alek,"he whispers, just as the repair kit starts to do it's work, slowly healing the damage, rejuvenating Alek to the point where he could actually move around.

"Better?"Lucius asks.

Alek nods his head fervently, and then his turret tips, and he falls asleep instantly, fading out of consciousness.

Lucius chuckles, and attaches a tow cable and sets off to the nearest garage.

* * *

The tank jolted awake, sweat covering his turret. Alek looked around at the unfamiliar background. Where was he? It looked like a garage. He could see small robot arms for repairs, among other things like wrenches, steel plates, guns, and ammo. He knew automatically that he probably had to pay to get upgrades or repairs, and these things would probably only activate with silver and research points.

"Hello? You awake yet?"the garage door lifted, and the monstrous G.W. Tiger stared at him.

"Yes...Thank you for saving me,"Alek said, completely and utterly grateful to be away from those cruel tanks.

"I figured it was the least I could do."

Alek sent Lucius a questioning look, and the massive SPG sighs.

"I used to lead a team of low tiers. A lone high tier SPG was a weird sight, but I would protect any tier one's that I found, and escort them to the nearest trade cities (safe zones) and other clans that they could join. Seems like a more fitted job for a medium or a heavy, but I chose what I did. I was escorting four tier ones, two tier twos, and three tiers to a large trade city. They were killed by the tank's I killed, though there were many more of them."

Alek nodded, not knowing what to say. "Well, that should teach them a lesson!"he said fiercely, and Lucius laughed.

"It very well should. A warning sign not to mess with me. I don't usually do this, but you look like you need an upgrade."

Alek cast a glance upward at the giant, questioningly, and then realizing what he meant.

"Really?"

"The G.W. E-100 is 6 million silver, and I have more than enough to upgrade you a bit. What path do you want to go on?"Lucius asks.

Alek thought for a moment. "Tank destroyer." Lucius nods.

"Good choice. The only decent low level one is a tier four Hetzer...That's gonna be around 170,000 silver. Get in there!"Lucius says, and Alek gratefully enters the garage, and closes his eyes as the robot arms descend on him.

* * *

Alek gasps as he reawakens. His body…...Was so different! The Hetzer Tank Destroyer was a beauty to behold, and the gun! The 75mm cannon looked beautiful. The garage door opens, and Lucius smiles.

"Do you like it?"

Alek nods vigorously, and Lucius once again grins.

"So...I was wondering, would you like me to accompany you to the nearest trade city, or would you like to travel with me to help tier ones?"The SPG asks.

Without a second thought, Alek blurts out "Travel with you!" Lucius looks baffled, and Alek explains.

"If it wasn't for you, I would've been unceremoniously killed by those high tiers. If we can actually save lives, I would be totally up for it."

"Very well then. Let's go!"Lucius says cheerfully, and they sit there for a moment.

"Uh….Any objective?"Alek asks.

"Oh yes, right. While you were upgrading, I did some poking around and heard some explosions, and wondering if we could investigate."

Alek shrugs, and the two set off. When they get there, they arrive at grizzly scene. Several wrecked tanks lay around, some pushed aside, some still burning. Lucius rolls up to one, and squints.

"H35 French light, by the looks of it. Seems the rest are SPG's, British."

They continue to investigate the battle, finding a destroyed Panzer IV, then a T-28 and a SU-76 20 meters away.

"Looks like some pretty fierce fighting around. Look! These are track trails. Let's follow them!"Lucius yells gleefully, starting off down the road, the huge SPG casting a shadow as the sun set. Alek shrugs his gun, and follows suit.

After a while, they spot a flickering light in the distance, looking like a fire, probably using some oil. After really looking, they see the shadows of an SPG and a bigger tank next to it, with around half a dozen tanks spread out around it snoozing, it being at least 8:00.

"Damn! We were so close! I just know it. Leaving us in the dust, I can't believe them! We'll try to chase after them tomorrow. We leave at dawn,"the SPG growls. Silence for a moment, until the SPG looks at the bigger tank and pokes him.

"Agree!"

"Oh. Yeah. Um. Great plan. They should die,"the tank mumbles.

"Looks like a M7 Priest and a German heavy, by the shape of it. I bet they caused the massacre back there,"Lucius whispers.

"I can't believe they caused the massacre back there!"

"Or not,"Lucius says.

"Should we attack them?"Alek asks.

"The heavy looks no higher than a tier five, and I don't see any other tank above a IV lying around. Theoretically, we could attack them, but I would say that to be unwise. They were however talking about another group…."

"That caused the massacre."

"Yes. I say we be heroes of justice! To bring down crime in this oh so forgiving evil world-sandbox,"Alek corrected.

"Yes, as I was saying, we shall be bringing them to justice for their crimes against tankanity!"Lucius says, raising his turret up high.

"Look! A shadow!"The M7 priest shrieks, and the heavy looks directly at them. No one dares to take a breath.

"That's a tree."

"No it isn't!"

"It just moved!"

"It's the wind."

"It moved at least a meter though! It's a gun! Go kill it!"The SPG shrieks. The German heavy finally starts to move, and the fire flicks against his armor.

"D.W. 2. Tier IV German heavy tank. Would you do the pleasure?"Lucius asks.

Aleks nods, and moves very quietly a few meters to the right, getting a view range at the D.W's side. Aim…...BOOM! His turret turns the night into bonfire, the German TD suddenly gone in flames (It still hadn't repaired itself from it's last combat) and all that was left was a burning shell.

"CONTACT! CONTACT!"The SPG shrieked.

"We need to go. Strike from the shadows, run back into the shadows. Bam,"Lucius whispers to Alek, who can only roll his turret (roll his eyes).

The duo quickly make their way to a safe place, shadows in the darkness of the night, melting into the background…

"I see something!"

Or not.

Lucius quickly raises his turret and fires an enormous shell far off in the distance in the opposite direction they were fleeing, and soon all the tanks were chasing after that.

"Idiots,"Lucius snorts.

"Are you sure about that?"someone asks from behind. Lucius wasn't done reloading, and Alek couldn't tell who it was.

"I'm a T-62A tier 9 medium tank. My 100mm gun can shoot through your rear armor and destroy you in less than a second. I'm sure your Hetzer friend can confirm."

Lucius stiffens, and Alek nods his turret in defeat. "Now you're going to do exactly what I tell you do, or you're going to be dead before you can say banana."

"Banana!"Lucius shouts.

"Damn, I knew you'd say that. Move. Forwards. Now."

Soon, the two of them were escorted back to the camp, where the M7 priest was awaiting.

"You got them! Ha! Fools,"the SPG says gleefully.

"Oh, you're going to be paying me a lot of silver for this,"the T-62 says.

"I know our contract. You'll be paid...in due time. We just need to net some more tanks, and we will no longer be in need of your assistance."

Lucius growls.

"You net tanks?"he asks the SPG.

"And then I get them drunk on premium oil, but yes, I do,"The SPG says grinning.

**A/N: Netting is when a group of higher-ish tiers venture into tier 1 spawning territory and force tanks to join their clan, ultimately netting dozens of tanks, most of them inexperienced. Cruel leaders will often make them fight by the dozen, most of them dying. Any returning tanks will give all of the money to the leaders, who will then consider who gets upgraded. Often this process results in hundreds of tanks being lost, but also huge clans being formed. **

"You are now officially my captives, and I control you completely. First, give me all of your silver so I can give it to this gentletank over here."

Lucius sighs, but transfers the rest of his silver to the T-62A.

"Much appreciated,"he says.

"Man oh man. Just look at this shit! Carrying around half a million silver. Tsk tsk. Should have stored it on a public ATM (In the trade cities, there are bank-ish things). Shame on you,"the tank grins, as hummed happily.

Suddenly, Lucius backs up, reversing as hard as he can and smacks the T-62A, temporarily stunning him as the 10 foot long turret smashes into his hull. Lucius then successfully aims the gun right at the hull of the T-62, and the tides are turned.

"Would you please transfer that back?"Lucius asks, smiling.

The T-62 mumbles and mutters, but does the transaction. The second it's done he shoots him, successfully downing all of the 1,950 health of the tier 9 tank.

Alek instantly turns around, and faces his gun towards the M7 Priest. The rest of the tank, low tiers, didn't seem to know what to do.

"Uh…...I'm leaving. F this. You netted me anyway,"one tank says, and rolls off, one following him. The rest of the tak's look unsure.

"PREMIUM OIL! All of it! You can get as much as you want! Please help me!"the M7 pleads.

"Or you could face this gun. Either way,"Lucius says, swinging his gun menacingly across the low tier tanks guns.

That did it. The rest of the tank's scattered, and were soon gone.

What the hell?"a voice says from above on a hill.

Lucius turns to look, but Alek doesn't dare move in fear of the SPG bolting. In front of them is a Panzer III, an M3 Lee, a French TD and SPG, and a German TD, one that looked quite similar to Alek himself.

"Lucius? Is that you?"The German TD says, nearly overjoyed as she rushes down the hill. Lucius looks quite surprised as he is embraced by a tank hug, not knowing what to say.

"...Adelina?"

**And bam? They know each other? DUN DUN DUN! **


	7. Chase

**Hello everyone to another chapter! I may be moving this to tumblr, but who knows. Depends on how lazy I am. Anyway, let's start another chapter!**

**VII**

All the tank's just stared, dumbfounded as the two German's talked at the speed of light.

"And then I-"

"Impossible-"

"Really? Ortiz and-"

"Damn American TD-"

"Oh god I can't believe-"

"It's really you!"

After a moment, with everyone quietly standing around, waiting for an explanation, Adelina sighs.

"When we first spawned, We were in a clan that decided it would be funny if they netted dozens of tanks and made them fight so they could collect the rewards. Lucius and I were both snatched up, but were lucky enough to survive, our skills growing. The leader was a tier 8 AMX 50 T French Heavy tank, and any low tier that didn't quite satisfy him he would crush between his tracks."

"We avoided his wrath however, and soon both of us were tier threes, she being a Marder II and I a Wespe,"Lucius continues.

"In a plot to overthrow the AMX, a tier five Sherman gathered us lower tiers to help fight him. It ended in massacre, and many tanks were killed. Both of us fled. Then, we traveled alone together for a while, and I was soon a Hetzer and he a Grille. We both joined the all German clan, where I was put in a TD squad with Gema and Ortiz, while he was sent off somewhere else. Later however, he started to climb the tiers. He would often go on his own, hunting (For an SPG?) and would come back with tons of research and silver. Sevis rewarded him with upgrade after upgrade. He was soon a towering G.W. Panther, and we were still tier five Stug's,"Adelina says.

"I unfortunately, decided by my own decision, that I was better off without the clan, and left, and that's the last time I saw Adelina. I soon upgrades to the G.W. Tiger later. I'm surprised you recognized me. I'm sorry for Gema and Ortiz,"Lucius finishes.

It's quiet for a moment, and then Alek spoke up. "GODDAMNIT!" he roars.

"SPG. Gone. Find,"is all he says before he speeds off. He had gotten slightly distracted by the story, and the SPG must have creeped away. He finally caught a glimpse of the SPG, rocketing at 55 kilometers per hour away. What? The max for that vehicle was something like 35, if not less. Probably a new engine. Without a second thought, he starts to race after the tank, only managing 30 km an hour.

"Does anyone see him?"Lucius radios over the comms.

"I caught a glimpse of him, but my shot missed,"the French TD, apparently under the name Roman, reported.

"I see him! He's near your position Alek, a couple 100 meters away, racing through the forest. I can see the trees falling,"Prime reports, and Lucius soon confirms that, both using their SPG optics.

Alek soon starts to smash through the trees desperately trying to find the hull of the SPG. "He's exited the forest, moving through-"Lucius is cut off, static on the radio. Damn, he must have gone out of radio range.

Alek stops for a moment, peering through his view optics, squinting. There! A house explodes as the M7 barrels through it, around 200 meters away. Alek takes a shot, but the shell falls short around 150 meters, and Alek starts to drive again. He hears a sudden screeching, and he sees the SPG turn around, and fire, the shell hitting a foot away from his front drive wheel, dirt exploding in his face as he skids for a moment and smashes into a rock. When he reverses, the SPG is gone, and Alek had no idea where he went. In defeat, Alek starts to drive back, only to hit the front of a Russian MS-1.

The tanks squeaks and instantly starts with an apology. "I'm so sorry M7, I didn't mean-AHH!"the tiny tier one yells as he backs up.

The tank starts to flee, but Alek tries his best to do a soothing voice, knowing all too well what it felt like. "I'm not going to hurt you. You were netted by him, correct? I'm trying to bring him to justice,"Alek says.

"Justice?"The MS-1 says, barely being able to contain his laughter.

"Yeah, that's my partner's doing,"Alek says, smiling a bit.

The MS-1's expression immediately goes to horrification (is that a word?) and gasps. "That huge SPG?"he asks.

"Don't worry. He tries to save tier ones and twos, and bring them to safe places. That's what he did for me!"Alek says happily. The MS-1 stays to think for a bit.

"Could I join you guys?"The tiny MS-1 was so cute, and he couldn't resist.

"Sure! I think they'll be fine with another team member, if they do accept you,"Alek says, and the MS-1 expression turns to fear.

"I'm just kidding. They'll let you in, don't worry,"Alek says, and leads him back. As soon as he comes in radio distance, he sends a message.

"I lost him. He was 200 meters away but blinded me with a shot a foot away from me, but I found a tier one he netted, who's willing to join our team,"Alek says, disappoint obvious in his voice, since had had failed to guard and catch the tier three.

"Well, that's too bad. I have a feeling we'll see him again one day, but a new team member would be welcome, since we did lose one a while back"the American tank says over the radio.

"Was he chasing you guys?"Lucius asks Adelina. She nods her turret.

"We fled our base after he attacked, and have been trying to relocate to a new base, but unfortunately we keep running into fights we don't want."

"Where are you traveling to?"Alek asks.

"Fjords. It's a really nice place, or at least that's what Adelina says,"Prime tells them.

"Can we travel with you guys?"Lucius asks, and the tanks shrug.

"And me too?"The MS-1 says innocently, which was completely adorable.

"I can't see the harm with being accompanied by a tier nine SPG and a tier four TD, so I'm good, not to mention a tier one we can tier up,"Dent says, shrugging.

The rest of the tank's soon agree, and they start driving again, the tiny little MS-1 following close behind Alek and Lucius's shadow.

"What happened to rescuing one's who needed to be saved?"Alek asks Lucius, who only shrugs his huge cannon.

"We are helping these people out so they can reach their new base. Once there...I cannot say. We should probably leave however, as they seem quite the team on their own,"Lucius replies.

"Who would I go with?"The MS-1 asks.

"Probably their team. Alek was a rare addition, as we work as a team to help out newer tanks." The MS-1 nods thoughtfully, but didn't say a word.

With that, the tanks quiet down as they drive map by map, getting closer to their destination. Little do they know what's in store for them when they get there…..BUM BUM BUM!


End file.
